Lendotan (?)
by QueenHime
Summary: Yalord, lengannya minta dilendotin banget. / GaaHina oneshoot. / Typo, un-edited fic.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Lendotan (?)**

 **Warning: crack pairing, typo's everywhere, OOC, you have been warned**

 **Enjoy**

Hinata, dua puluh satu tahun,adalah seorang mahasiswi pertukaran dari Konoha yang saat ini sedang terdampar di Suna. Dia berangkat bersama rombongan yang berisi delapan orang, tujuh mahasiswa dan satu dosen pembimbing. Selepas landing dan mengambil koper, Hinata langsung berlari ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam, apesnya, ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata tidak mendapati keberadaan satupun temannya di tempat terakhir kali dia melihat mereka. Untungnya, ponsel dan dompetnya berada di dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa ke kamar mandi tadi. Dengan setengah cemas dia mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomer ponsel dosen pembimbingnya.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Hinata, kukira kau sudah masuk ke dalam mobil."_

"Kakashi-sensei itu bagaimana sih? Tega teganya meninggalkan aku sendirian."

 _"Ahaha, gomen, gomen, aku tidak tahu kau belum masuk kedalam mobil."_

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang Sakura."

 _"Kau tahu sendiri, Sakura mabuk perjalanan, saat bokongnya menyentuh jok mobil saja dia langsung teler."_

"Huh. Lalu aku bagaimana sekarang?" Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Hinata berkacak pinggang sambil kakinya mengetuk ngetuk lantai.

 _"Tunggulah di kafetaria, aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu."_

"Baiklah."

Tut, sambungan dimatikan.

Jadi disinilah Hinata sekarang, duduk di kafetaria bandara Suna dengan secangkir caramel latte yang sudah berkurang setengahnya, menunggu entah siapa yang dikirimkan Kakashi-sensei untuk menjemputnya. Jari jarinya sibuk membalas chat dari teman temannya yang meminta maaf atas kelalaian mereka meninggalkan Hinata di bandara.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata menghentikan gerakan jemarinya ketika mendengar suara bariton yang memanggil namanya dan kemudian mendongak, mendapati sepasang iris jade yang menawan, dengan rambut merah dan tato ai di kening, dan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat samar.

"Ya?"

"Gaara Sabaku. Aku diutus Kakashi-san untuk menjemputmu."

"Umm, baiklah." Hinata bangkit dan menyambar cangkir lattenya, menenggak habis isinya, dan membuang cupnya ke tempat sampah yang mereka lewati. Hinata memperhatikan lelaki di depannya, tubuhnya tinggi jenjang, dari belakang, Hinata bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebar, turun kebawah, Hinata juga bisa melihat bokongnya yang err, seksi dibalut celana jeans berwarna biru gelap yang menggantung pas di panggulnya. Dia mengenakan jaket bomber berwarna cokelat gelap, di tangan kirinya melingkar jam tangan Rolex berwarna hitam dengan list emas yang terlihat mahal, dan sepasang Converse berwarna merah bata. Mereka berhenti di samping sebuah audi berwarna hitam metalik, Gaara membuka pintu pengemudi dan masuk, kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang dari dalam.

"Masuklah." Hinata memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Gaara, memakai sabuk pengaman, dan Gaara melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara. Beberapa menit berkendara, Gaara melepas jaketnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan.

"Maaf, udara Suna terkadang kurang bersahabat." Ujar Gaara ketika selesai melepas jaketnya, melirik Hinata, lalu meletakannya di sebelah jok penumpang, kemudian matanya fokus kembali ke jalanan.

"Ah, bukan masalah."

Kemudian hening.

Merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian, Hinata menikmati pemandangan Suna yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Konoha, didominasi dengan kawasan padat penduduk, bedanya, Konoha lebih hijau, dan Suna lebih panas. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, sampai pandangannya jatuh kepada Gaara. Matanya meneliti figur lelaki dihadapannya lebih lanjut, sepasang jade yang indah namun tajam sekaligus ramah, rambut merah, tato yang manis, hidung mancung, wajah yang tirus, kemudian, Hinata menelan ludah.

 _'Yalord tangannya minta dilendotin banget.'_

Sepasang lengan kecoklatan yang cukup kekar, ditumbuhi bulu bulu halus yang sedang menggenggam stir mobil benar benar menyita atensi Hinata.

 _'Bagaimana rasanya bersandar di lengan itu?'_

"Hinata-san, kau sesak nafas?" Gaara mengernyitkan kening dan memasang wajah khawatir melihat Hinata yang megap megap sambil melotot tidak berkedip memandang ke arahnya.

 _'Bagaimana rasanya kalau tanganku digenggam tangan besar itu?'_

"Hinata-san, kau baik baik saja?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Hinata.

 _'Yalord dia menyentuhku!' I_ nnernya berteriak kegirangan sementara Hinata sendiri sedang menstabilkan degub jantungnya.

"A-aku ba-baik baik saja Ga-gaara-san."

"Syukurlah. Kalu begitu ayo"

 _ke pelaminan bang?_

"kita sudah sampai. Kakashi-san dan teman temanmu menunggu disana."

 _oh_

"Aaa.. Baiklah.." Gaara membuka pintu mobil, disusul Hinata, lalu menyalakan alarm mobilnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah lobby Suna University dan mendapati rombongan dari Konoha sedang menunggu Hinata dengan wajah harap harap cemas. Begitu surai indigo Hinata terlihat, teman temannya segera berlari menyongsongnya .

"Hinata-chan, kau baik baik saja kan?" Ini suara pirang berisik, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Gomen Hinata, aku lupa bilang yang lainnya. Aku benar benar teler tadi."

"Tidak apa apa Sakura-chan."

"Hinata, daijobu?"

"Daijobu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tahu Hinata, si Teme ini panik setengah mati ketika sampai disini dan kau tidak ada."

"Urusai, Dobe." Sasuke memelototi Naruto. "Bagaimanapun, Hinata itu sepupuku yang paling manja, aku tidak mau dihajar Neji kalau sampai dia hilang." Sasuke mengusak rambut Hinata yang memberengut kesal, semua tertawa.

"Terimakasih karena sudah berkenan menjemput Hinata, Gaara-san." Kakashi menjabat tangan Gaara, berterimakasih.

"Bukan masalah Kakashi-san. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Gaara membungkukkan badannya sedikit kepada rombongan Konoha. Begitu sosoknya menjauh, seluruh anggota rombongan perempuan, kecuali Hinata yang sedang bergelayut di lengan Sasuke mengerubungi Kakashi

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, siapa dia?"

"Boleh dong dikenalin?"

"Ah, kalian kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk mencari gebetan."

"Yah, Kakashi-sensei mah gitu."

"Huu, pelit."

"Pelit."

*

"Namanya Gaara Sabaku, dia mahasiswa S2 di Suna University." Sasuke bersandar di rak buku perpustakaan SU, tepat disamping Hinata yang sedang sibuk memilah buku untuk referensi.

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata melirik Sasuke malas, kemudian menarik beberapa judul buku yang sesuai dengan tema makalahnya. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat membantu sepupunya yang kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku yang cukup berat, Sasuke hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan menyeringai misterius.

"Tangannya enak dilendotin loh."

BRUK BRUK BRUK

"Hinata-san, tolong berhati hati dengan bukunya!"

"A-ah iya.. Gomenne.."

*

"Hoi, Hinata." Sasuke menoel noel pundak Hinata dengan ujung pulpen, yang dipanggil hanya acuh.

"Hinata, ish."

"Apa sih?" Hinata kesal. Dua minggu disini, hari harinya selalu direcoki dengan Sasuke yang bercerita tentang Sabaku ini Sabaku itu. Tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan lagi? Dia belum sekalipun bertemu Gaara lagi semenjak hari itu, padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah mengonfirmasi bahwa Gaara terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa S2 aktif SU.

"Kangen ya?" Sasuke menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Hinata.

"Dih, pacarnya juga bukan. Ketemu aja nggak pernah."

"Jadi kalau ketemu, kau mau nembak dia nih?"

"Siapa takut?" Hinata kesal.Sasuke.memang pendiam, tetapi hobinya menggoda Hinata selalu sukses membuat mood Hinata jungkir balik.

"Coba lihat belakang deh." Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang, saat ini mereka berada di kafetaria kmpus yang tidak terlalu ramai, rombongan Konoha pun menyebar di beberapa titik. Di belakangnya ada beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang duduk bergerombol, ada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa dosen SU, ada Gaara yang sedang celingak celinguk sambil membawa secangkir minuman.

Chotto matte.

Gaara?

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya cepat, wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdegub cepat.

"Hoi, Gaara." Sasuke dengan tololnya mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya ke arah Gaara, membuat pria bersurai merah tersebut mendekat dan menari kursi di sebelah Hinata lalu duduk. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tak berkutik, Gaara hanya memakai kemeja putih pendek, membuat lengannya terlihat jelas. Lengannya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari lengan Hinata, hampir bersinggungan. Sasuke yakin jantung Hinata sedang berdisko saat ini.

"Hai." Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ha-hai." Hinata tersipu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponselnya, berpura pura mengacuhkan keberadaan Gaara yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke, padahal, aslinya dia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kuharap kau menepati janjimu." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata dengan senyuman semanis empedu. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Gaara-san." Panggilnya setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tercecer entah kemana.

"Ya?" Gaara mengangkat gelasnya, meminum kopinya, Hinata menelan ludah melihat bibir tipis Gaara yang bersentuhan dengan tepian cangkir.

 _'Kyaaa!!! Beruntungnya gelas itu!!!'_ Inner Hinata menjerit frustasi.

"Ga-gaara Sabaku, kau harus jadi suamiku!"

UHUK!!

Berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena terkena wajahnya semburan kopi Gaara.

 **End**

 **Omake**

"Mengingat masa lalu, sayang?" Lelaki bersurai merah itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya yang sedang menikmati angin malam dari balkon kamar apartemennya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Wanita dalam pelukan Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Gaara yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Se-sesak anata." Bukannya melepaskan, Gaara malah gencar mengecupi setiap inchi wajah istrinya tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa."

"Aku tahu, anata."

"Tetapi aku tidak tahu, Hinata, apa yang membuatmu bilang ingin, um, harus menikah denganku?" Gaara menumpukan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

"E-eh.. I-itu.." Hinata gugup, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang satu ini. Masa dia harus bilang ke Gaara kalau dia tergila gila pada lengan Gaara yang lendot-able banget? "Ga-gaara, mau ke kamar?"

Nice shoot, Hinata.

 **Fic apa ini *ngakak***

 **Ide ini tercetus ketika ceritanya waktu liburan kemarin pesan Grab car, drivernya memakai jaket, dan ketika baru beberapa menit perjalanan, si mas driver ini buka jaket, dan demi apa saudara saudara, author megap megap.**

 **Lengannya itu minta dilendotin banget *ampun bang***

 **Lendot/ngelendot (bahasa jawa): bersandar.**

 **Jadi begitulah, ketika lihat lengan mas drivernya, entah kenapa sesuai dengan gambaran Gaara dalam benakku, yah, jadilah fic ini.** **Terimakasih sudah membaca *ojigi***

 **Ps: entah kenapa akun saya error, jadi beberapa pemberitahuan review masuk kedalam akun gmail, tapi sama sekali tidak muncul di kolom review ffn. Ada yang tahu kenapa?**


End file.
